Death of the Last Uchiha
by Lil Heaven1985
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Sasuke and Sakura mostly, with Naruto as well. It is a bit of a tragedy and everyone likes it I might do another part. Basically Sasuke is injured and Sakura must save him at all costs. *Extreme subtle spoilers of shippuden


Title: Death of the Last Uchiha 

Type: Naruto Shippūden Fan fiction.

Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura

_Written by: Kia (lilheaven1985)_

Disclaimer: characters/show owned by companies not myself

Rating: PG-13 (violent actions/death/despair/slight language) WILL NEED TISSUES 

Author's Note: Please be careful reading this fan fiction, there are subtle spoilers, which coincide with the Shippūden story line. It should be a good read though if you don't mind the subtle spoiler (if you can pick it out - if you are used to my previous Naruto fanfic my series Kiapūden then you will know how I write is similar to as if it actually happened in the Naruto or Shippūden series yet it is my own direction). Thank you for reading though. Please comment 

She ran as swiftly as she could, leaping off the buildings towards the hospital. She heard he had returned extremely injured and Tsunade-sama as put her Sakura in charge of healing him. The white two-story building loomed in front of her as she made the journey. She started thinking back to the last time she saw him, when he seemed so malicious towards her and Naruto.

He saw her running towards him and ran to help her; his chakra enabled him to move faster than most. "Sakura-chan, lets get to him. I'll take you, hold on," Naruto said to her as he grabbed her arm.

They flew by like gust of breeze and into the doors of the infirmary to the stairs, not even bothering to check in with the receptionist. Sasuke was in the intensive care room awaiting Sakura. Naruto dropped her off at the door; he leaned toward her and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura-san," her eyes darted to the side of his head as he hugged her tighter, there was just something in the deep sound of his voice as well as the way he addressed her. "Sakura-san, I know you asked me to save him. Now I am pleading with you to help with my burden," he backed from her a bit with water flowing about underneath his eye.

"Hai," was all she could muster out while holding back her tears. She ran into the room as he sat on the bench by the wall awaiting results.

Naruto leaned his head back against the wall as he squeezed his eyes forcing the water to either flood down his face or retreat back. He thought of the previous hours, previous days, what he had done to acquire Uchiha Sasuke back.

_Memory:_

_I gave myself to the fox and my punishment was the memories of murder, he thought to himself. He alone killed Orochimaru, he thought as he sat in the hole surrounding the area of nothing that his chakra had created. Orochimaru's body was lying there in the dust lifeless, as Naruto had completely demolished any last soul of his life. He also had left a deceased Kabuto in the woods and even more deceased which were unknown minions of Orochimaru. Sasuke was not there though; Orochimaru's dying words stated Itachi had abducted him, as his goal was to bait Naruto to capture his bijou._

_Naruto braced himself with his hands and slowly stood up, leaning on every bone to hold him. His body was aching for relief from the injuries sustained during the battle, but he didn't have time to wait. Itachi had left clues to direct him right to the location where Sasuke was being held. He called within himself for some support from Kyuubi before he set off towards the mountains._

_The journey took a full days travel as Naruto approached the cave in the mountain. Itachi stood outside with his arms crossed leaning against the rocks._

_"Naruto, so glad you could join me. I see you found your clues and as I knew your too gullible to decline the invitation to your death," Uchiha Itachi declared while laughing harshly._

_"Itachi, return Sasuke back to me!"_

_"What are you in-love with him? You know you could really be great and under my command I wouldn't even need to kill you; you could just be my pet and we can conquer everything. Yet all you want is Sasuke; Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke, I guess you really are in love aren't you my little gay friend," he taunted towards Naruto._

_"What the hell! You take it back," Naruto screamed as his eyes started turning red. Itachi knew anger was his weakness as he had been watching Naruto for years._

_"You fall for any lame trick possible; I guess you're not fit to be my protégé, so I will just have to kill you and take the bijou for myself!"_

_The fight went on with Kyuubi taking over Naruto and killing yet another person; this time it was Uchiha Itachi, now thanks to Naruto there was only one Uchiha left in the world and would he survive with Orochimaru's curse as well as what Itachi had done to him._

_Naruto found him unconscious in the cave and brought him right back to Konoha as fast as he could travel. Now there was just the waiting to see if he could be saved or if the Uchiha clan was finished._

_End Memory_

One hour passed by as Naruto waited outside till one of the medical ninja came out of the room yelling we've lost him. Sakura wants us to contact the sand immediately to get information from one of the elders.

Naruto looked up instantly and felt as though his whole life had ended. He stood up and ran into the room where he found Sakura leaning over Sasuke. Both of them looked extinguished and as she looked up with slight blood trickling from her mouth she fell over and he caught her in his arms and placed her on the table next to Sasuke.

She looked over to him and smiled, as she couldn't remember the last time she was next to him like this. She longed for him to wake up and look at her, even if it was just one of his annoyed looks; just to know he saw her before they both died.

The medical ninja reported back with a paper sealed for Sakura. She took it, opened it, and only just sat up; she leaned over Sasuke. Naruto seeing and realizing what she was doing put his hands under hers before she put them on Sasuke. She looked up at him with confusion.

"I've always loved you Sakura and I want you to be happy more than anything else. If I convince the Kyuubi then we can give you all that you need to do the jutsu," he said smiling weakly at her. He would do anything to make her happy and this was his burden to finish out.

She cried as she said "Hai," and placing their hands down she pulled Naruto's energy to bring Sasuke back to life.

Tsunade arrived in the room, after hearing word of the situation, right before the jutsu was finished when Sasuke opened his eyes and Naruto closed his. Tsunade ran quickly grabbing Naruto as he fell backwards.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, she knew with this healing the curse within him was released. He was her Sasuke again and now he has no remaining revenge to relinquish. He sat up with a big strain and he looked at her; he knew he had been dead and it was she again who was there to be with him.

He smiled at her, "Sakura-chan, I … love … you … too," and laid down on the table with no energy left.

_**Maybe to be continued, if everyone requests… **_


End file.
